Hironobu Kageyama
| birth_date = | birth_place = Osaka, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | website = | module = | instrument = | years_active = 1977–present | label = | associated_acts = }}}} , born February 18, 1961}} is a Japanese musician and singer prominent in the soundtracks for anime, video game and tokusatsu productions. He is sometimes called Kami (Kei) by his fans. Kageyama got his big break at age 16, as lead singer of the rock band Lazy. By the early '80s, the band split and Kageyama went solo. He found major success once he started to sing the theme songs of anime and tokusatsu shows. Becoming immensely popular soon after, Kageyama went on to be dubbed the "Prince of Anime/Tokusatsu Songs" and is a main fixture for shows to this day. He also got the nickname "Mr. DBZ" by fans of Dragon Ball Z as he did the most songs for that anime. He is the original member and current leader of the anisong band JAM Project. Also, along with Masaaki Endoh, he hosts Anipara Ongakukan, a TV show aired on the Kids Station Channel that shows live performances of the theme songs of recent anime and tokusatsu shows. He is also the voice of Zaruba, a talking ring and sidekick to the titular hero of the tokusatsu franchise Garo, for which JAM Project has performed the opening themes. Original * Kyō wo Ikiyō (Solo Debut Song) * Suki Suki Suki Discography Original albums * 1981.12.01 BROKEN HEART * 1982.04.01 It's LIVE Runnin * 1982.12.15 FIRST AT LAST * 1983.08.25 HORIZON * 1985.06.21 BORN AGAIN * 2000.04.26 I'm in you. * 2005.12.07 Cold Rain * 2007.07.25 30years3ounce * 2012.02.08 ROCK JAPAN * 2017.07.25 A.O.R Mini albums * 2008.07.23 Super Survivor Compilation albums * 1989.02.25 THE BEST OF HIRONOBU KAGEYAMA * 1992.03.21 Stardust Boys * 1994.04.21 CYVOX * 1996.04.20 Hironobu Kageyama Best Album 3: Mixture * 1997.08.21 Hironobu Kageyama Eternity 20th Anniversary BOX * 2004.04.07 BEST & LIVE * 2004.12.22 GOLDEN☆BEST * 2018.08.06 Kage chan Pack ~Kimi to Boku no Daikoushin~ Live albums * 1995.09.30 POWER LIVE'95 CYVOX 〜COMPLETE VERSION〜 * 1998.11.18 POWER LIVE '98 * 2002.02.06 Akogi na futaritabi daze!! LIVE ALBUM - Dai 1 Shou (Hironobu Kageyama & Masaaki Endoh collaboration) Cover albums * 2018.08.06 Dare ga Cover Yanen Anison Show Singles * 1981.10.01 Kyou wo Ikiyou ( ) * 1982.03.01 Try Me * 1982.08.25 Hotondo Crazy ( ) * 1983.08.25 Mayonaka no Dance ( ) * 1985.02.21 Dengeki Sentai Changeman ( ) * 1985.09.21 Wakasa de Changeman ( ) * 1985.04.21 Natsu ga Kowarete Iku -Day Dream Blues- ( ) * 1985.11.21 St. Elmo's Fire * 1986.02.01 Stardust Boys ( ) * 1986.05.01 Honoo no Violence ( ) * 1986.11.01 Wild Boy * 1987.03.01 Hikari Sentai Maskman ( ) * 1987.07.01 The Headmasters ( ) * 1988.05.21 Sei Toushi Shinwa ~Soldier Dream~ ( ) * 1989.05.01 CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA * 1990.03.2] Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman ( ) * 1991.02.21 Chōjin Sentai Jetman ( ) * 1992.02.26 Silent Möbius ~Image Song XY-II ( ) * 1992.07.21 Dark Water ( ) * 1993.03.21 Suki Suki Suki ( ) * 1993.04.21 Skyscraper ~Mantenrou ni Dakarete~ ( ) * 1993.06.13 Aka no Ryuusei Hata ( ) * 1993.07.21 Cashian ~Kaze no Hakajirushi~ ( ) * 1993.08.21 Tatakau Tame ni Umareta Senshi ( ) * 1993.11.21 WE GOTTA POWER * 1994.01.21 Hitomi wo Tojite Emilia ( ) * 1994.03.21 Kiseki no Big Fight ( ) * 1994.02.18] Ninja Sentai Kakuranger ( ) * 1994.04.24 WE ARE REYSOL * 1994.06.21 Do!Challenge * 1994.07.21 Dragon Power ∞ ( ) * 1994.09.21 Detazo! In Daijyougun!! ( ) * 1994.12.21 Mini Yonku da! Let's & Go!! ( ) * 1995.01.21 Kishin Douji Zenki ( ) * 1995.03.03 Chouriki Sentai Ohranger ( ) * 1995.03.01 Saikyou no Fusion ( ) * 1995.07.01 GET WIN THE"J" * 1995.07.21 Boku-tachi no Start ( ) * 1995.07.21 Ore ga Yaranakya Dare ga Yaru ( ) * 1995.08.19 Chou Kishin ZENKI, Raigou Sei Rin! ( !) * 1995.08.19 Te to Te wo Tsunagou! ( ) * 1995.10.21 Dokkan Beat * 1996.03.20 Power Up Turtles ( ) * 1996.07.24 Get up! V MAGNUM * 1996.10.19 IT WAS 30 YEARS AGO * 1996.11.21 ONE DREAM, ONE LOVE * 1997.02.21 GET THE WORLD * 1997.06.21 Take A Journey * 1997.08.01 "Ore-tachi" no Theme ( ) * 1997.09.26 Ganbare Goemon no Theme ( ) * 1998.02.21 My name is Cowboy ( ) * 1998.02.28 Naseba Naruhodo Robotack ( ) * 1998.06.20 Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack ( ) * 1998.07.18 Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack 2 ( ) * 1998.09.21 Power Of Love * 1998.11.21 Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack 3 ( ) * 1999.01.20 Ame no Chi Egao Egao no Chihare ( ) * 1999.01.21 HEATS * 1999.01.22 SMILE AGAIN * 1999.06.17 Baseball Tengoku ( ) * 1999.08.01 Win a Fight * 1999.11.20 Kon no Evolution ( ) * 2000.01.19 Hero wa Housou Naka ( ) * 2000.01.21 Sennen no Solider ( ) * 2001.02.18 Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger ( ) * 2002.02.19 Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger ( ) * 2003.02.16 Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger ( ) * 2005.02.13 Mahou Sentai Magiranger ( ) (with Akira Kushida & Ichirou Mizuki) * 2003.05.28 Sonic drive * 2005.02.23 Ore wa Tokoton Tomaranai!! ( ) * 2005.08.03 Cha-La Head-Cha-La (2005 Ver.) * 2006.03.22 Choujin Sentai Jetman (re-issue) ( ) * 2006.03.22 Hikari Sentai Maskman (re-issue) ( ) * 2006.03.24 Eternal Love 2006 * 2006.11.29 Fuuun Musou Ten ( ) * 2008.07.23 Super Survivor * 2008.12.25 Hikari no Sasu Mirai e! ( ) * 2009.11.25 Progression * 2010.02.10 Ever Last * 2010.10.10 Battle of omega * 2011.10.15 Kiba -Tusk of Darkness- * 2013.06.12 Yohsoro ~Hoshi no Umi wo Koete~( ) See also * UFO Kamen Yakisoban External links * Anipara Ongakukan Official Web Site * Air Blanca - Hironobu Kageyama's Personal Web Site * SOLID VOX Official Web Site * "Kageyama Complete!" A site with a complete chronological discography. Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Anime musicians Category:Anime singers Category:Japanese child singers Category:Japanese heavy metal singers Category:Japanese-language singers Category:Japanese rock singers Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Japanese singer-songwriters Category:Musicians from Osaka Category:People from Osaka Category:Tokuma Japan Communications artists Category:20th-century Japanese singers Category:21st-century Japanese singers Category:20th-century singers Category:21st-century singers Category:Lazy (band) members Category:JAM Project members